monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikey Merman
Mikey Merman is made by A Wikia Contributer,I will do Mina Deusa (Deuce`s Older Sister) later this yea Profile for Mikey Merman Appearance: From the waist up, I look like the average tall, skinny long-haired teen (well, aside from the fin-like ears, gills on my neck and light turquoise complexion). I have blue eyes (like my dad) and green hair (like my mom) and my hands are slightly webbed. From the waist down...well, things get freakier. Instead of legs, I have a six-foot long fish-like tail, with a large blue fin at the end and a neat little fin running down the back of my tail (pretty cool, right?) though since I need to rest a good length of my tail on the ground to balance upright, I only 'stand' (or actually, more like kneel) up to a height of about 4'11...which is quite a bummer, really. Outfit: My usual attire consists of a navy-blue shirt which I usually wear underneath my favorite black-and white hoodie (which has some patches on it from all the washing). I wear a gold seahorse-shaped pendant necklace (which Dad got me as a birthday present) and I have an earring on my left ear. As I have a tail, pants and footwear are clearly off-limits so I don't wear any (not that anyone minds) though I do wear a sort of "kneepad" on my tail so I don't hurt my scales when I'm hopping around on land (it's pretty much my equivalent of shoes). I also wear a special device 'round my neck that provides my gills with water, though I normally keep it hidden under my hair. Age: Actually about two-three hundred years (I stopped counting after 50) but physically I look like I'm about in my 20s. I've seen a LOT of music trends go by! Parents: The Siren. Mom taught me lots of great stuff, like singing and exploring and she even traveled the world with me when I was younger. I don't really see Dad too often, but we keep in touch. Killer Style: Sirens are famous for their enchanting song, and I'm no exception! When I sing, the girls in the hallway will scream hysterically. I am mobbed by girls and Deuce even made me the official number one in casketball, and I have won tons of talent shows, even dancing, surprisingly, despite not even having legs (no idea how that worked, maybe they found my wiggling charming?). As a sea creature I am naturally an expert swimmer, it's a skill that's basically a must! Freaky Flaw: Though I'm an awesome pro underwater, I'm kinda awkward on land. My tail always gets in the way. At Lunch, in Class, EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!! It's really quite a hassle having to hop and flop from place to place on my tail, and the stairs aren't a picnic either. And I have total feelings for Cleo de Nile, but Deuce gets angry and usually tries to stone me, but Clawd is on my back, so I am OK. Also sometimes when I fall for girls, such as Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf, and Cleo de Nile, but when I do, Clawd will stop speaking to me until a month has passed, Gil will just stare at me like I`m stupid, and Deuce will try to stone me... Favorite Color: Aqua Blue..It reminds me of my tenth future wife... Lagoona Blue! Favorite Food: Japanese Noodles...or maybe Italian Spaghetti...or maybe it`s Irish Bread... I am a world traveler, so is my mom, the Siren. Sushi is another one of my faves. When you travel as much as I do, there's a lot of great stuff to try! Pet Peeve: When someone calls me "Mr.Fishy". First of all, I am a merman, not a fish, and second of all, I am sensitive, so when someone teases me, or brings up my clumsiness on land (hey, totally not my fault I don't have legs), I cry hysterically, and the only thing that will make me feel happy is a kiss from a pretty girl. Also it bothers me how difficult it is to move about on land (I don't depend on a wheelchair like Finnegan Wake does and I can stand up perfectly fine on my tail, but all the awkward squirming and jumping about leaves something to be desired...) Pet: My pet octopus, Clamantha is a very secretive. Octo, especially when I have a secret secret. She is sometimes very clingy and won't let go of my tail, so I sometimes end up hopping about town with her in tow (the girls do find it cute when I bring her along!) Sometimes I smuggle her to school in my backpack since she always wants to come with me... BFFS: I rule alone, but I don`t like Cleo, I just like seeing Deuce`s reaction. I like Nefera. Finnegan's a good buddy of mine too, as we both can relate being fish out of water. Not so much with Gil though, we don't exactly see eye-to-eye too well. Favorite Subject: After School, I love going home. P.E. swimming isn't bad either, it's great to be in my natural environment once in a while. I also don't mind the theater arts, since I get to sing! Least Favorite Subject: Study Howl, especially when I get into detention for whistling, especially when it turns into singing. I hate gym too since I can`t breathe air very well so I need a water-inhaler (and seriously, try running on the treadmill when you have a tail instead of legs). Not to mention Marine Boo-ology. I do fairly well in that subject, but people are just kinda judgemental and when I can't answer they're like, "You're a fish, why don't you know that?" Ouch. Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Merman